soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad DiMera
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Current College student Co-founder of Salem U Social Network Former Barista Intern @ DiMera Enterprises Intern @ Salem University Hospital | title = | residence = Salem U Dorm Salem, USA | family = DiMera | parents = Stefano DiMera Madeline Peterson Charles Woods (adoptive) Kate Roberts (step-mother) | siblings = Tony DiMera (legal) Renée DuMonde Megan Hathaway Lexie Carver Benjy Hawk E. J. DiMera | spouse = | romances = Mia McCormick Gabi Hernandez Abby Deveraux (May 2011-Dec 2011) Melanie Jonas (falling for) | children = Grace Brady | grandchildren = | grandparents = Santo DiMera | aunts/uncles = John Black Brenda (possibly step-aunt) | nieces/nephews = Theo Carver Johnny DiMera Sydney DiMera | cousins = André DiMera Brady Black Belle Black | relatives = Gino DiMera (great-grandfather) Sofia DiMera (great2x-grandmother) Step-siblings Austin Reed Billie Reed Lucas Horton Philip Kiriakis Rex Brady Cassie Brady | species = }} Chad Michael DiMera is a fictional character from the original NBC soap opera, Days of our Lives. Chad has been portrayed by Casey Deidrick on contract status since June 19, 2009. Background Originally, introduced as Chad Peterson, the delinquent son of, Bill and Marsha Peterson Chad’s history is revised in the spring of 2010 making him the only son of "ultrarespectable Madeline Peterson-Woods, a judge, and Charles Woods, the Salem DA. Chad would also take on the hyphenated name as well. Charles was portrayed by actor David Leisure and Madeline was portrayed by veteran actress, Jessica Tuck. In 2010, what was supposed to be a minor role, evolved into leading man status for Deidrick. In the spring of 2010, Chad's mother, Madeline was introduced and viewers much more about his past, including his father's neglect. Due to Kate DiMera's meddling, it is discovered that his father wasn't DA Woods, but it was really, Kate's husband, Stefano DiMera. Being apart of such a powerful family, like the DiMera clan gave Deidrick a chance to work with some of the shows most talented actors, including Joseph Mascolo, Lauren Koslow, James Scott and Renée Jones. Casting Deidrick revealed in a 2009 interview, that he originally auditioned for the role of "Tad". Though the audition went well, the role of "Tad" was offered to someone else. His first audition impressed Days's casting director, Marnie Saitta so much that he was eventually called back to test for the role of Chad. He signed a lengthy contract and learned two weeks later that he got the role. Characterization Being that the role was newly created, Deidrick came up with a lot of the backstory for the character to help himself prepare for the role. "When you have a newly created character with no background to base it off of, you gotta create it and make it real enough for you to believe." Despite having a descent heart, since his debut in June 2009, Chad had always managed to find trouble. According to Deidrick, "There's part of him that you hate, and love at the same time." Deidrick describes Chad as mysterious, confident and edgy. He is very persuasive and he is tough to break. Deidrick who is in a mental band, revealed that fans may notice a similarity between the music and his character. —Soap.com Exclusive After Chad's paternity revelation, the writers allow Deidrick to branch out more in the role, showing viewers two very different, and distinct sides to Chad's personality. When working with Lauren Koslow's Kate, Chad's step-mother, viewers see Chad's vulnerability due to the character losing his mother. Though he forms a bond with Kate, Chad can never fully trust her because he does not want to get hurt. Chad's relationship with his father, Stefano appears to be a bit more volatile. The nature of their relationship is first displayed in November 2010 when Chad confronts Stefano with a knife demanding blood for a DNA test. Storylines 2009–2010 Chad is first seen at the Java Cafe looking to reconcile with his former girlfriend, Mia McCormick but she rejects him; to stay close to Mia, he gets a job at Java. He immediately clashes with Mia’s new boyfriend, Will Horton. Chad is shocked when he learns from his friend Kinsey Sullivan that Mia was in rehab while he was in military school, but knowing Mia never did drugs, Chad realizes there is more to the story. Nicole DiMera poses as Mia’s sponsor and convinces him to stop digging into Mia’s past, but Chad still doesn’t back off. Later, Chad convinces Kinsey to help him break up Will and Mia. Much to Mia’s dismay, Chad reveals that he will be attending the same school together. On August 26, Chad finally admits that he is still with Mia and stops her from getting into a car crash with a drunken Kinsey. In September 2009, Chad accidentally overhears Mia and Will discussing the child she gave up, and realizes she gave birth to his child. Though it was a closed adoption, Chad vows to find his daughter. Later, Mia convinces Chad that she will dump Will and get back together with him if he stops looking for the their child. In October 2009 Chad accidentally learns that his daughter is actually Nicole and her husband, EJ’s daughter, Sydney and he decides to fight for custody. Chad and Will are shocked when Mia suddenly admits that Chad isn’t her child’s father. Chad is shocked when learns that his real daughter, Grace Brady was actually being raised by Sami Brady, Will’s mother. Nicole switched Grace and Sydney at birth, and Grace had died just days before Chad returned to town. Chad and Mia soon bond over the loss of their baby, while he and Will manage to find some common ground when it comes to Grace. In December 2009, Mia accepts invitations to the winter dance from both Will and Chad. Chad instead goes to the dance with Gabi Hernandez leaving Mia very jealous. In January 2010, Mia schemes to get Gabi and Chad away from one another and leads Gabi to believe that Chad can never be into anyone else, because he still loves Mia. However, Gabi catches on to Mia’s lies and begins hanging out with Chad again, and even agrees to go to the Olympics in Vancouver with some of friends. Mia secretly gets the trip cancelled causing Chad and his father, Charles to get into a fight. However, despite Mia’s manipulations, Chad and Gabi continue to grow closer. On March 2, Chad and Mia kiss again, and Chad admits he still has feelings for her, and puts a hold on his relationship with Gabi, not wanting to mislead her. However, thanks to Gabi, Mia’s schemes are revealed causing both Chad and Will breaks things off with her. In April 2010, Chad is terrified when his father ends up in the hospital after being attacked by Rafe Hernandez. Charles gets upset when Chad attempts to defend the Rafe, claiming they are good people, because of his experiences with Gabi, forcing his mother Madeline to play mediator. Chad becomes intrigued by his mother's relationship with Kate DiMera, Will's grandmother. He notices the tension between them but Madeline warns him that against hanging around with the DiMera family. Meanwhile, Chad deals with Mia trying to win him back which doesn't work. In May 2010, Madeline is upset when Chad decides against going to Wake Forest University to instead attend Salem University. Madeline gets especially upset when she finds Chad bonding with Will and Stefano DiMera, and warns him against hanging out with them. In July 2010, Chad learns from Will that Madeline was once a prostitute but he refuses to believe it. He confronts her and she admits it and she ends up falling down the stairs after chasing after him. Dr. Lexie Carver reveals that Madeline suffered from a brain aneurysm; however, Charles blames Chad for Madeline’s death which only makes Chad feel more guilty. Knowing his mom died with more secrets makes Chad curious and he begins pressuring Kate to reveal more about her past, but she claims there is nothing else to tell. Meanwhile, Will attempts to get Chad an internship at DiMera Enterprises and Stefano advises against it. On November 8, Chad reveals to Will that he received an unmarked envelope with his birth certificate naming Stefano as his father. Chad doesn't tell Will that he thinks Kate sent the birth certificate and he later confronts her. She doesn't say whether she sent the envelope to him but warns him about the dangers of telling Stefano that they could be father and son. Chad confronts Stefano with a knife and Stefano thinks he is trying to kill him. Chad shocks him by revealing that they may be father and son and Stefano later confirms that he did sleep with Madeline. Kate suggests a DNA test so they can be sure. On December 3, 2010, the DNA test confirms that Stefano and Chad are father and son; however Chad wants nothing to do with new found family. 2011— Chad avoids Stefano during the holidays and when he returns, he still rejects Stefano. When he begins looking for work, he uses DiMera as his surname, and Will and Gabi encourage him to form a relationship with his new family. Chad avoids Stefano during the holidays and when he returns, he still rejects Stefano. When he begins looking for work, he uses DiMera as his surname, and Will and Gabi encourage him to form a relationship with his new family. Chad’s new sister is none other than Dr. Lexie Carver and she welcomes him with open arms. Even EJ manages to put aside his previous feelings for Chad and has him stand in as best man at his wedding. In March 2011, Chad meets Abigail Deveraux, daughter of Jennifer Horton who mistakenly believes he is the father of Johnny. Chad later explains the Johnny is his nephew and the two seem to be getting off to a good start until she learns the Chad is a DiMera. Chad and Abby later commiserate on how difficult it is dealing with their parents and Chad promises to keep the secret about her parents divorce. Chad eventually comes around, and decides to move into the mansion at Stefano’s request, despite Abby’s disapproval. Abby eventually overlooks Chad’s living situation and invites to do an internship with him at the hospital, instead of working at DiMera Enterprises. Kate doesn’t approve and warns Stefano Abby may drive a wedge between them. Abby and Chad continue to grow closer, and they share their first kiss on May 27, and later go on their first date. In June 2011, Chad decides to get more involved in the family “business” as EJ begins to pull away from it. The DiMera family is devastated after EJ is attacked on the pier and left hospitalized. Abby gets upset when she learns Chad has began working for Stefano behind her back. When one of EJ’s plans go up in smoke, Chad and Stefano are furious with him for putting the family in jeopardy. Though many people, including Lexie & EJ advise him to get away from the DiMeras, Chad decides to stick around to support his father. Chad is terrified that his father and brother will end up in prison, until Charles reveals that they managed to doge the charges. Chad says despite his family’s issues, they always treated him like he was a part of the family, unlike Charles who neglected him. In August 2011 it is revealed the Brady Black, grandson of Victor Kiriakis was behind the attack on EJ and Stefano goes on the warpath. Chad teams up with Sonny Kiriakis to make sure the peace between their families is maintained. However, when Maggie Horton is shot, thanks to Stefano, Chad is so upset that he moves out of the mansion. Stefano advises Chad to be careful because the war between the DiMera and Kiriakis families could escalate. Meanwhile, Chad admits his love for Abigail and is then shot by one of Brady’s henchman, who mistakes him for EJ. Fortunately, Chad is fine and he finally decides to move out of the mansion, for his safety. Chad, Sonny and the rest of the DiMera and Kiriakis family decide to put their differences aside and swear an oath of peace in front of Maggie. In September 2011, Chad, Will & Sonny decide a social networking website for students at Salem University. At the grand opening of the Horton Town Square, Abby forces Chad to dance with her friend Melanie Jonas who has just lost her boyfriend. Chad and Melanie share a connection which makes Abby jealous. Chad comforts Abby when her estranged father Jack Deveraux suddenly returns to town. At the Halloween party, Chad accidentally mistakes Melanie for Abigail because they are wearing the same costume, and kisses her. Chad explains the situation and she forgives him, but hides that he actually enjoyed the kiss. After learning their site is being used as a cover for an illegal gambling ring, Chad, Will & Sonny decide to shut it down. On a trip to the spa, Chad accidentally sees Melanie naked. Chad recruits Melanie to help him pick out a gift fdr Abby and they are taken hostage by two thugs demanding that the sports site be restored. While being held captive, Chad and Melanie admit that they are falling for one another and kiss once again. Chad manages to save Gabi from the criminals while Abigail is rescued by Austin Reed. Chad attempts to get Melanie to talk about their feelings, but she avoids him. On New Year's Eve, the couple comes to a mutual decision and decide to go their separate ways. When Abigail believes that they were seeing one another behind her back, Melanie decides they should start over as friends, instead of jumping into a relationship. =References= =External Links= Chad Woods Soapcentral.com Category:Days of our Lives characters